She Will Be Loved
by Jezabelle Lake
Summary: My own little rant about Draco and his love for Hermione... songfic... Review please!


A/N: My own little rant about Draco who secretly loves Hermione, but Hermione's in love with someone else... about 1 year after Hogwarts... songfic... i tried to do the story w/ Ron instead of Draco but it just didn't work out... Oh yea, Draco is really OOC so yea... please don't send any flamers! Just nice reviews would be fine. And I shortened the song a bit so it wouldn't be so long.

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters and I don't own the lyrics to She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5... but I'm gonna have to make a few changes for it to fit with the story... **  
  
She Will Be Loved**  
  
Draco Malfoy wasn't really the type of guy to fall in love. Normally it was a quick shag with a girl and she was never talked to again. "_Beauty queen of only eighteen, She had some trouble with herself"_  
But Hermione was different, she still held onto her innocence but something about her made him fall for her in his 6th year. It's hard to believe after all the years he tormented her, calling her 'Mudblood' and being horrible to all of her friends.  
_"Though he wasn't there to help her, She always belonged to someone else"  
_  
  
Draco was there, that day in the library behind a bookshelf catching up on his homework when Ron had told Hermione that he loved her, and she said she loved him too.  
A few months after their final year of school had ended, Draco went driving about London, not knowing where he would end up.  
"_I drove for miles and miles, And wound up at your door"_  
Draco pulled up to a small house, a little apartment really, and just sat for hours, outside, thinking of the times when he could have pulled Hermione aside and kissed her and told her how he felt. He did have many chances but he was afraid of her reaction, afraid she'd run and tell Weasel and Scarhead and then they'd both have another reason to hate him. 

_  
  
"I've had you so many times, but somehow I want more"  
  
_  
Soon it began to rain, and Draco drove his car down to the corner of her street and parked. He stood outside of his car underneath a large oak tree.

"_I don't mind spending everyday, Out on your corner in the pouring rain"_  
Even though he was soaking wet from the rain his eyes never left her house, hoping that she'd look outside the window and he could see her beautiful face and her warm smile.  
  
"_Look for the girl with the broken smile, Ask her if she wants to stay awhile"_  
  
Another car pulled up to her house, and Ron ran to the door, a bouquet of roses in hand. _  
_  
  
"_And she will be loved, She will be loved"  
  
_  
  
Draco left soon, and went back to his house. He lay on his bed just staring up at the ceiling thinking about Hermione, until he fell asleep. 

_  
  
"It's not always rainbows and butterflies, It's compromise that moves us along"_

_  
  
"My heart is full and my door's always open, You can come anytime you want"_

Draco returned to Hermione's house everyday for about a month, sun or rain. He just stood at that corner and watched her house, thinking of what she may be doing or who she may be with, still hoping that he could see her smile again._  
  
"I don't mind spending everyday, Out on your corner in the pouring rain"_

_  
  
"Look for the girl with the broken smile, Ask her if she wants to stay awhile"_

_  
  
"And she will be loved, She will be loved"  
  
_  
  
One evening as the sun began to set and the moon came into view, Draco didn't stay at the street corner. He walked to her door, hands inside his pockets thinking of what he'd tell her when she opened the door.

_  
  
"Tap on my window knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful"  
  
_  
  
Draco rang the doorbell and heard her come down the stairs and unlock the door. She didn't say anything, just looked into his gray eyes, which were no longer cold and evil, and he did the same.

_  
  
"Please don't try so hard to say goodbye, Please don't try so hard to say goodbye"  
  
_  
They stayed in silence as they looked into each other's eyes, and neither could find words to say. _  
  
"I don't mind spending everyday, Out on your corner in the pouring rain"_

The only thing Draco could do was give her a soft kiss on her forehead and he left. Draco wasn't going to go back to her house again, just because he didn't want to have to feel the way he felt anymore. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do, to watch the girl he loved, love another, but it was even harder to say goodbye._  
  
_

__

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

* * *

A/N: yea it wasn't that good... like at all I think... but hey I just wanted to try it... so yea review please let me kno what u think! 


End file.
